


Hot soda

by shootingstargirl120



Category: Rick and Morty
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Dirty Talk, M/M, PWP, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Sexting, rick has a dirty mouth
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-19
Updated: 2018-04-19
Packaged: 2019-04-25 00:01:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,336
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14366565
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shootingstargirl120/pseuds/shootingstargirl120
Summary: Morty always prefered hot soda. He felt it was completely normal.





	Hot soda

**Author's Note:**

> Wowie so this is my first major smutt fic on this website i hope yall enjoy!

Most people, normal people, like their soda cold and bubbly. not Morty he liked his hot not hot chocolate or coffee hot but sat in the sun for a bit to long hot. He would turn up his nose when some one offered him a cup with ice or pop straight from the fridge. It just wasn’t right. How can you enjoy the flavor of the surgery treat if your tongue is to busy jumping away from the cold bubbles? That’s also how Morty felt about his current on going relationship with rick. A normal grandson would have like a nice cool platonic relationship with their intergalactic rouge grandfather. Not Morty he enjoyed the hot steamy relationship they currently shared. Maybe it was because his morals had been questioned so much on his adventures with rick? Or maybe it was true love. He didn’t know but when Morty looked down at the text rick had sent him during one of his last classes of the day he didn’t react in disgust at all.

/Hey baby ive been thinking about you all day./

Attached was a picture of ricks very large and very hard cock resting gently in his bony hands. Texts like these where why Morty made a point of sitting in the very back of his college classes. He bit his lip as he typed back thinking of rick in there bedroom stroking himself waiting for him to come home. They got a apartment a few cities away from home using college and ricks absolute need for Morties help with projects to justify it to the family. 

/Aw geez rick why you gotta be like this you know im in class rn/

It didn’t take long for Morty to feel his phone buzz while he tried and failed to take notes

/Fuck baby I can just hear you say that with your embarrassed little fucken stutter. Makes me want to wreck you right there in front of all your little classmates show them just how much of a slut you are for my dick. Im even harder thinking about it Morty./

Morty bit back a moan reading the text he tried his best to avoid picturing the scene rick described in his text message and failed miserably. His own cock now rock hard.

/riick I cant focus on the lesson like this its to hard/

Morty knew what rick was trying to do. When they first moved Morty put his foot down and told rick that he was taking college seriously. No more portaling in and kidnaping Morty for any reason. Surprisingly he agreed but also promised to make Morty regret setting those rules up. 

/You don’t need to focus on tht shit. You just need to focus on me look at how hard I am for you baby. /

Rick had attached a video of him slowly stroking himself Morty couldn’t help himself and reached down to rub himself. He couldn’t wait any longer. His mouth was desperately craving some hot soda 

/Come get me/

A few seconds after Morty sent the text a portal opened under his seat plopping him straight onto the bed rick was naked and staring at him with predatory eyes he was on Morty in seconds. Leaving punishing bite marks all over Morties neck while he moaned loudly “your such a fucken god damn tease Morty making me wait all day just to fuck you” Morty moaned loudly arching his body up into Ricks cruel mouth. “I- I told you rick im taking college-“ Before Morty could finish his statement ricks mouth captured his own in a silencing kiss. He moaned loudly when Rick sucked on his tongue roughly pulling down his pants with practiced ease. They broke away from the kiss only to rip Mortys shirt from his body leaving the two mean flush against each other. Morty would bite ricks lip. rick would pinch Mortys nipples rolling them in a painfully delicious way. All the while they grinded their hard cocks against one another desperate for the friction of skin on skin. Before long Rick had gotten impatient growling as he tore away from his grandson to fish out a bottle of lube from the night stand.   
“Im gonna fuck you so good b-baby baby boy would you like that?” Morty whimpered when rick started to trace his hole with a lubed slick finger refusing to push it inside. With a growl rick leaned down nipping his ear. Whispering in a deep dangerous voice. The air was hot and bubbly around Morty. “I asked if you would like that Morty. I want you to tell me that you want to be speared on my thick cock like the little slut you are” it was to much a animalistic sob escaped Mortys lips everything was just so hot. It was like he was a can of soda that had been sitting out to long in the burning summer sun and rick just picked him up and shook him till he burst. “Please please rick fuck me with your huge cock! I want it!” He felt rick smirk next to his ear before a finger slowly entered him starting the process of prepping Morty. While he worked rick moved his mouth every where he could reach on his young lovers body nipping, sucking and licking the over heated skin seemingly basking in Mortys desperate pleading with him to hurry the fuck up. He felt just absolutely wrecked already and rick hadn’t even started fucking him yet. Once rick was up to 3 fingers he moved off Morty settling down on the bed next to him. He smirked when Morty gave him a confused look “come on baby I want you to show me how much you want my cock. Ride me” Morty shivered when rick purred the last two words scrambling to position himself over rick slowly lowing himself. It felt like heaven and he was pretty sure rick agreed groaning with his head leaned back eyes closed. “Fuuuuck baby your still so tight. Its like your ass was made for my fucken cock” Morty moaned bouncing trying to angle his trusts to that one special place- “oh! Fuck!” Morty couldn’t stop the desperate moans escaping his kiss bruised mouth as he bounced hard and fast on the hard cock inside of himself. Tears leaked down his cheeks his cock jerking every time he fell down. pre cum dribbling out like his cock was a faucet. Bruising hands gripped his hips setting a even more brutal pace. “Who do you belong to baby?” Rick was trusting so hard into Morty he was shaking around him his legs having a hard time keeping up he was so desperate at this point the words just bubbled out of him.“oh fuck rick! You you! I belong to you rick! Im a slut for only your cock! Oh fuck please fff fuck me harder!” With a growl Morty was pushed off rick and bent in half his cock hanging in his face while rick brutally pounded into him at a unbelievable speed. Striking his prostate over and over. Each thrust was met with a chant of “oh fuck oh fuck oh fuck” Mortys eyes felt permanently rolled into the back of his head drool falling out of his open mouth. “Fuck you look so wrecked cum for me baby” Morty came with a flash of white light arching off the bed milking ricks own orgasm with his own after rick had wrapped his long fingers around his cock.   
After they had settled down rick lit a cigarette and let Morty curl up with his head on his chest feeling very sedated. “Mmm rick you gotta stop doing that. This is the 3rd time this week” rick grinned at him wiggling his eyebrow “im not gonna stop till you admit collage is a waste of time and just travel space with me baby” w laughed playfully hitting rick. Ya he definitely preferred hot soda.

**Author's Note:**

> Any comments and kudos are appreciated!


End file.
